


wet feathers

by reyess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Cold, Cold Weather, Cozy, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Winter, real gay, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyess/pseuds/reyess
Summary: Jack goes to work.





	wet feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> okokok! first of all i want to apologize for making gabe a snowy instead of a barn, i thought it was the Correct One at the time but i hope you like it. secondly i went too far with the golden eagle design didnt i uhh hoo rah!   
> i really really hope you like this!! i tried to make it as soft as i could  
> i didnt make the fic as long because of the art pieces i hope its good ! i just wanted to write something made out of marshmallow dreams

__

 

**♥♥♥**

_"It'd be best to stay inside for the day. 14cm of snow has been predicted and is already covering the city. We'll hit around -25 degrees..."_ the weather in the other room faded into the background as the door burst open, flecks of snow flying through and landing in small puffs on the ground, the carpet, the walls. The wind howled outside and protested against the closing door, revealing a shivering Morrison wearing a thick sweater and scarf. There were holes crudely cut in the back to accommodate the large tipped wings on his back, which were littered with stray feathers from the wind and more snow. His hair was matted down and soaking, letting water drip into his face as it melted. His nose was red from the sharp cold, eyes half closed against the shining of the bright white outside. 

The wind continued to relentlessly roar outside, though at the same time it was peacefully silent. It wasn't quite like a thunderstorm, where the rain hitting the ground was almost as loud as thunder. The snow wasn't as angry, soundlessly hitting the ground and making everything a lovely quiet. Sound didn't carry between the snowflakes and got sucked in by the thick blanket that covered everything.

Jack shook himself off, wings flapping quickly as he removed the socks that covered the talons on his feet. Of course, everything needed to accommodate the mythos that walked the earth, needed to keep the sentient safe and happy. So they had talon socks to keep the skin on their legs warm. He let them fall to the floor in a sopping wet pile, chest rising and falling fast as he got accustomed to the warmth of home. He wasn't as used to the cold as Gabriel was, wide eyes scanning the house.

Gabriel... where was Gabriel? He tapped his foot against the ground and made his way through the hallway, being careful not to scratch or disturb the hardwood. Reyes was in the living room, tending to their fireplace and listening to the crackling of the fire. There were blankets all around him, tangled in with pillows. He poked at the logs with a metal rod, shifting them to keep the flames humming. He seemed calm, feathers flattened and wings pulled tight close to his body.

**♥♥♥**

**♥♥♥**

"...Gabriel?" he called quietly, making the owl jump and ruffle up a bit. He was quick to relax as his brain processed who it was, chirring quietly and turning around in his seat. Gabe set the rod down and stood, wings flapping as he gained balance. He frowned a bit as he saw how soaked his lover was, pulling him close and wrapping him up with his wings. The thick set of feathers trapped in warmth, keeping Jack from getting any colder. Morrison was shivering, puffed out and eyes shut as he pressed against Gabriel.

"You really don't need to go to work every day, especially when you can only fly there. Call in sick next time, ok?" Reyes' voice was sweet and kind. Jack just nodded as a blanket wrapped around him, a thick and heavy comforter that made everything just seem a little bit better. The fire was poked at again as Jack sat himself down in front of it, his ears chilled and the warmth still painful on the icy extremities. Everything was ignored as Gabriel snuggled up beside him, wings intertwining and the soft of plumes relaxing against skin. Gabe was warm, unsurprising for the type of bird he was, feathers packed close to keep in any body heat because he was built for the Arctic. Jack? His breed was made for something less than temperate. They would often thrive at different times of the year, making each of them have to baby the other during summer or winter. 

"I felt I needed to get to work today, it's important. I don't want you to have a shitty Christmas, Gabi." These words earned a small laugh from the owl, his head nuzzling into the crook of the eagle's neck. "Seriously. I'm not getting you dollar store gifts like my ma' does." 

"Well... I happen to  _like_  dollar store gifts. They're charming and cheap." A coo rose from Jacks' throat as he was scratched gently under his jawline. "Besides... you're the best gift I have, Jackie. Having you sick on Christmas would make me upset." Jack made a ' _pssh_ ' noise, waving it off with a trembling hand and a lighthearted laugh. "Seriously. I wouldn't want you sneezing on your new..." Gabriel stopped speaking, crossing his arms.

"My new what, Gabi? I'll act surprised, I promise."

Gabriel sat up and laughed, ruffling Jacks' hair and sending water droplets flying everywhere. Morrison really needed to dry off. Wet bird smell. The two were too comfortable by the warm of the fire and the red light in the darkening room to care, falling into a quiet silence to the now quiet wind and the silence outside. 

This was peace. 


End file.
